La noche en el bolsillo
by Ayumi Itaino
Summary: El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas. Y en esta historia, cuando ni siquiera lo ves. Dos jóvenes enamorados en las oscuras noches, sin verse el rostro ni conocer sus nombres, descubren el verdadero amor... ese tan puro y tierno que todos añoramos..
1. Noche primera

Hola...

ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MÏA SINO DE MIRTHA GLEZ GUTIERREZ; YO SOLO LA HE ADAPTADO UTILIZANDO LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER.

La noche en el bolsillo

El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas. Y en esta historia, cuando ni siquiera lo ves. Dos jóvenes enamorados en las oscuras noches, sin verse el rostro ni conocer sus nombres, descubren el verdadero amor... ese tan puro y tierno que todos añoramos

Noche Primera

No rompas el silencio de esa quietud

Que no es precisamente soledad.

Poe

**Bella POV**

Cuando las luces se apagan, voy al encuentro de la noche. No siempre ha sido así. Antes me quedaba tranquila en la cama, escuchando las voces del sueño a mi alrededor:

Los estornudos de Angela, las peleas de Rosalie, los murmullos de Alice. El tiempo pasaba muy despacio, como si también se diera un respiro después del ajetreo diario. El dormitorio era un gigante de muchas gargantas, haciendo sonidos diferentes con cada una para alejar el silencio.

Ahora me escurro sin hacer ruido, bajo las escaleras y miro desde el descanso para ver si descubro al profesor de guardia. La suerte es que casi siempre les gusta quedarse en la oficina de la Secretaria. Camino pegada a la pared hasta alcanzar los escalones que van al campo deportivo y ya puedo andar más libre. Cuando dejo atrás la primera hilera de matas de naranja es como si cruzara la frontera de un país imaginario donde puedo ser de verdad quien soy. Me siento siempre en el mismo lugar: no es tan oscuro ni está tan lejos . La oscuridad me da un poco de miedo. En el suelo tengo unos cartones que uso como asiento. A veces llego y no están. La suerte es que hoy no ha llovido y la tierra está seca. Dentro del edificio me ahogo de noche. Por el día todo es diferente.

Siento un sonido gotas de agua que rebotan en las hojas. Está lloviznando . Corro hasta la caseta donde se guardan las herramientas. Es de madera, pero las tejas de zinc forman un alero. Ya lo llovizna es aguacero , con rayos y truenos. Puedo ver que se apagan las farolas de la escuela. Lo que me faltaba, ahora todo está oscuro, ya no se ni siquiera si estoy del lado de la puerta. Tanteo las tablas porque a veces olvidan ponerle el candado. Esta es la argolla no siento el candado, pero siento otra mano y quito la mía enseguida. Una voz masculina me tranquiliza.

-No te asustes.¿Eres de la escuela?

-A ti que te importa-le pregunto, bastante molesta.

Él , porque es varón, responde tan amablemente que me avergüenzo. Tiene una voz lindísima.

Chica, solo quiero saber quien tu eres. No por qué estás aquí. No te voy a comer : no hay luna llena ni soy el hombre lobo . Mejor vemos si podemos entrar, porque estamos empapándonos.

Me quedo último que esperaba era encontrarme con alguien. Yo, que vengo para estar sola, mira qué me encuentro. Verdad que a quien no quiere caldo no le dan tres, sino como veinte tazas. Él logra abrir la puerta y entramos. El espacio libre en la caseta es poco. Nos sentamos en el suelo, sin hablar. Cruzo las piernas, pero el pantalón de dormir está mojado y frío, las estiro y choco con su pierna.

-Disculpa, no quise tocarte-Dice enseguida y siento como se corre hacia atrás.

Por unos minutos no hablamos, solo escuchamos el golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo. Me siento traicionada, siempre me he sentido dueña de este lugar por la noche. Él es un intruso. ¿Qué hace aquí?¿No será otro que huye del internado por la noche?

-A veces vengo aquí para estar solo. Estos día han sido insoportables. No he tenido tranquilidad en mi casa, el fin de semana.

Ahora quiere hacerse el simpático y sigue hablando sin parar . El problema son sus padres. Una cosa muy normal: Los padres casi siempre son un problema.

-No es que ellos se llevaran bien. Mami es bastante exigente, pero yo la entiendo. Tiene que ocuparse de la casa, llega tarde del trabajo, mi hermano se pierde y a veces no se sabe ni por donde anda y mi papá no llega antes de las doce de la noche. Los oigo discutir por la noche, él es el que grita y ella le pide que hable bajo por nosotros y por los vecinos. Ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso, pero ahora le da por beber. El sábado llegó hecho una fiera. Tiró, las cazuelas al piso, peleando porque la comida estaba fría. Mami se fue al cuarto y cerró la puerta por dentro. No puede más y le dije que se fuera y nos dejara tranquilos . Fue como si le hubieran dado un corrientazo: ¡ Mi propio hijo!- gritaba-¡Mi propio hijo me bota de la casa1 abrió la puerta y se fue. Cuando vine, todavía no había vuelto y mi mamá tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Yo creo que él ya no la quiere.

Me da pena. Debe sentirse my mal para contarle esas cosas a una desconocida. Yo, la desconocida, no sé que decir.

A mí no me gusta que la gente me tenga lástima, por eso no cuento lo mío. A él no lo conozco y no sé si le gusta que otro opine. Otra, en este caso lo cual puede ser peor. A los varones no les gusta que una esté opinando sobre sus vidas.

-Te quedas callada-me dice.

-Es que no sé si quieres mi opinión o solo desahogarte. Yo hablo en el baño cosas que no me atrevo a hablar con nadie, y después me siento mejor.

Se ríe, su risa es tan bonita como su voz.

- Pero tú no eres una bañera, ni un lavamanos. Eres una persona. Es cierto lo que dices: hablé solo para desahogarme. Tengo ese peso dentro de mí desde hace días y no me he atrevido a hablarlo ni con mi mejor socio, digo, amigo.

Lo sentí confundido. A mí no me molesta que hable como todos los muchachos. Mi socio, asere o lo que se. Me he acostumbrado a oírlo, aunque yo no hable así. Él es educado, se ve. Parece que notó como soy yo. ¿Cómo puede ser, si no hace media hora que nos conocemos? Tal vez por la forma en que hablo

-Yo puedo entender lo que sientes, aunque no por lo mismo. Vivo sola con mi mamá, ni siquiera me acuerdo de mi padre.

- Por lo menos así te ahorras las discusiones. ¿Tú mamá no se ha casado otra vez?-pregunta.

-No, pero tampoco creas que eso es mejor. Siempre tienes que explicarlo en la escuela, porque ni siquiera tengo un tío que pueda hacer pasar por él. Además ella se siente sola. No me lo dice, pero lo sé por como se revisa la cara en el espejo. Cuenta cada arruga nueva. Le preocupa ver como se hace vieja sin enamorase de nuevo. También sé que no es por la compañía sino por el amor. Siempre hay que contar con el amor.

Vuelve el silencio

- ¿Le tienes miedo a los hombres?

Suelta la pregunta y me coje por sorpresa . Después me da rabia, ¿Qué piensa este? Parece que se cree muy hombre.

-No les tengo miedo.

Se da cuenta que me puse brava pero no se burla, se disculpa.

No lo dije por mal. Como me hablaste así, tan áspera cuando nos tropezamos hoy.

Pero no fue por miedo. Vengo aquí para estar sola y nunca me había encontrado con nadie..

Pues a sido una casualidad porque yo vengo a veces. Eres tú la que se sienta en los cartones.

Tiene gracia, entonces es él quién los quita, no le contesto, pero tampoco hace falta.

-Ok, no me contestes.¿Tú eres de décimo,no?

- No voy a decirte, de todas maneras, a lo mejor ni nos vemos más.

Se rió de nuevo, que manía, es un pesado, pero parece que me lee el pensamiento.

-Me río porque hoy tampoco nos hemos visto. No sé ni de que color tienes el pelo.

-Mejor. Voy a describirme para que me conozcas: tengo el pelo azul, la piel verde y dos antenitas en la frente.-le respondo y ahora soy yo quien se ríe.

-Ah, si es graciosa también. Ahora resulta que eres extraterrestre, mejor porque si eres de la escuela aunque no sepa quien eres alguna vez nos encontraremos.

-Sí, pero no sabremos que somos nosotros. Ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres.

-Es verdad. Sabes, me pasa algo contigo. Siento como si te conociera desde siempre, es una sensación rara.

-No eres originas-le respondo-eso lo dicen todos lo varones para entrar en confianza.

Aprovecho para decirle que es un poco peliculero.¿Será como Mike que se cree un actor? Él lo niega pero sigue creyéndolo. Debe ser de doce grado, que se dan lija y te miran por encima del hombro; de los que quieren tener dos o tres niñas de la escuela atrás de ellos y una para el fin de semana.

-¿Quién eres, acaso un rubio de esos con ojos verdes, tipo película americana, como Brad Pitt o quizás un Tom Cruise...?

Vuelve a reírse, ¿será que a una le puede gustar un niño solo por como se ríe? Porque cuando lo oigo reírse me da un escalofrío, pero no de fiebre, es un cosquilla por dentro, un no sé qué.

Si me vieras te morirías del susto, así que mejor hacemos un trato. Me gusta hablar contigo aunque no te vea. Deberíamos encontrarnos aquí de vez en cuando para conversar.

¿Encontrarnos?En primera, me arriesgo a venir sola, pero si me descubren algún día, no es lo mismo que me encuentren aquí con un muchacho. Nos expulsan de la escuela si nos hallan juntos.

Entonces eres cobarde-me dice él, muy fresco.

¿Cobarde? No,en todo caso precavida. A demás ¿Quién nos va a creer que venimos por la madrugada a conversar sin ser novios ni nada?

Nosotros lo sabremos-contesta él y luego agrega, un poco zorro-;aunque si la dificultad es no ser novios, podemos serlo.

Ahora sí hubiera querido matarlo.¿Quién piensa este que es?

Para empezar, no te conozco, y además no sé si cuando te veas me vas a gustar, y para tener novio hay que estar enamorada. Así que nada de encuentros.

Él trata de convencerme, no del noviazgo, sino de las citas.

Mira, tu dices que siempre vienes al mismo lugar. Nos podemos encontrar aquí en la caseta, pero quien llegue primero se sentará en el fondo y el otro, junto a la puerta ¿Te parece interesante? Tú pareces una muchacha romántica: te propongo una cita de voces.

Entonces imagino como podría ser. Al llegar, revisaríamos la argolla del candado y si estuviera libre, quiere decir que el otro no ha llegado, así que pondría una ramita de naranja y se sentaría al fondo. El segundo en llegar se quedaría junto a la puerta. El arreglo es bueno pero un poco cursi, pero se lo propongo y él acepta. No puede ser de doce. Estas boberías de encontrarse como en una novela, no las aceptaría. Se asoma por el hueco de la puerta y todo sigue oscuro.

Ojalá que no se despierte Alice que es una lechuza, y vea que no estoy en la cama. Nunca me he quedado aquí tanto tiempo. Es capaz de dar la alarma, hacer que llamen a los bomberos, a la policía y a una ambulancia. Ni siquiera ella sabe que vengo aquí. Hasta hoy fue mi secreto.

Ahora le hablo de Alice. Es bastante rara pero también muy buena. Le cuento el día en que vimos a un viejito vender periódicos y ella buscó en su bolso hasta la última moneda y le compró como cuarenta. Cuando vi que los repartía, pensé que estaba loca. Luego me dijo:"Cuando veo a un viejito así quisiera poder comprarle todo"

Él opina diferente. Dice que comprar todos los periódicos no resuelve ningún problema, no debería haber viejitos que vendan periódicos para ganarse la vida.

Bueno, las personas a esa edad reciben una pensión-respondo yo-,pero tú no sabes la situación que tienen en su casa. A lo mejor no les alcanza el dinero y no tienen hijos que los ayuden.

-O los tienen y no lo hacen- opina él-,pero mira, mientras haya gente como tu amiga , hay esperanzas ¿Cómo se llama ella?

Por poco caigo en la trampa. Me doy cuenta de que si le digo el nombre de Alice puede llegar a mí, así que no se lo digo

-Eso también es un secreto-respondo

-¿Te gusta leer?-Averiguo

-Sí aunque en la escuela no tengo casi tiempo, a veces leo a la hora de autoestudio.

Cuando le pregunto que lee me sorprende su respuesta.

-Leo de todo. Desde novelas de Agatha Christie y Verne. Hasta Gabriel García Márquez, Padura...

-Entonces no te gusta la poesía-concluyo-, ni lo escritores de ahora.

-De ahora, pocos. Tengo un amigo poeta y sí leo lo que escribe. Pero no leo cosas raras. A veces encuentras una novela y parece un experimento de química. Entonces no me dan ganas de leerla.

Una claridad repentina se filtró por las rendijas de las tablas . En un arranque de temor le tapé los ojos.

-Ahora podrías verme y ese no es el trato.

-Me estás apretando mucho los ojos, te prometo que no te miraré cuando te vayas.¿Me crees?

-Te creo-le digo-pero antes de irnos nos inventamos los nombres.

-Yo sé cuál te pondré a ti. Como te encontré en medio de la noche voy a llamarte Luna. Quizás Luna Triste.

-Me gusta. Parece de indios. Pues yo te diré Merlín que es el nombre de una mago-digo y quito las manos de sus ojos.

Salgo tan rápido de allí que en el camino me doy cuenta de que no aproveché mi oportunidad para verlo a él. Solo pude sentir su respiración muy cerca cuando le tapé la cara. Estoy tan nerviosas que apenas me escondo para entrar en la escuela, pero nadie me ve. En el pecho siento campanadas en vez de latidos y todaví escucho su vos diciendo:

-Adiós, Luna Triste.


	2. Noche Segunda

Lo siento por el retraso pero la fotocopiadora se me ha roto cuando no habia terminado de pasar el primer cap asi que lo estoy copiando directo del libro a word mediante el teclado y ademas mi compu tiene virus asi que ando en la laptop de mi papa que es nueva y no encuentro la condenada tilde, ni el dialogo,ni los dos puntos…he escrito en estas paginas mas errores de ortografia que todos los examenes de mi vida, les ruego disculpas…perdon por el drama, y ahora, sin mas, disfruten de la historia.

Por favor dejen rewiews.

_**Noche Segunda**_

Nadie sabe que yo escribo a escondidas. Hay que cuidarse de los mirones y escondo las hojas en el fondo de la maleta. Si vieran lo que escribo de reirian de mi. Por que se me habra ocurrido llamarla Luna Triste. Cuando senti sus manos en mis ojos hubiera querido besarselas,pero entonces a lo mejor no hubiera vuelto a verla, bueno, a hablar con ella, aunque no estoy seguro de que sigamos encontrandonos. Ella es de esas muchachas disciplinadas a las que les cuesta hacer algo que este prohibido. Me imagino el doble esfuerzo que hace para escaparse por las noches:para que no la sorprendan y para vencer a su conciencia.

Hoy amaneci con una erupcion en todo el cuerpo y me trajeron a la enfermeria, creian que era sarampion pero debo estar intoxicado, anoche comi pescado y no puedo comerlo, pero tenia tremenda hambre.

Mientra los demas estan en el aula yo estoy en la cama, se esta solo hay mucho tiempo para pensar , como ahora. En este tiempo quien mas acude a mi mente es una persona removerlo a uno por completo como me ha pasado a mi. Siempre he sido de la manera mas normal posible. Eso de ser normal para mi quiere decir hablar como la mayoriade la gente que anda conmigo, en la escuela o en el barrio. Claro eso significa utilizar el lenguaje mas chavacano posible, hacerse el duro…, pero ahora eso tiene otro significado. Creo que ser asi me va a apartar de ell, y eso no lo habia sentido lo que senti cuando puso sus manos en mi cara. Fue un corrientazo, no se. He tenido varias novias y ninguna me ha hecho preguntarme si como soy esta bien o mal, pero con ella es distinto. Casi no la conozco y, sin embargo, no parece el tipo de muchachita que pueda estr como uno como yo. Ella tiene mas que ver con el guanajo de Ben que conmigo. Ese tiene tremenda finura para todo y solo se dedica a estudiar y a leer. Pero yo no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Ahora voy a escribir sobre ella. Despues, esto se llena de gente. No sere un escritor famoso, pero hare a Luna protagonista de una novela, y la voy a llamr por ese nombre, aunque no vaya bien con la , el personaje de ella sera diferente. Eso no quiere decir que quiero cambiarla, me gusta asi, distinta a mi.

No se que hora es cuando oigon la voz de Napoles gritando mi nombre y nada mas me da tiempo a esconder la hojas debajo de la almohada.

- !Eh, mirate! Estas flojito hermano, como es eso de ester intoxicado y tomando pastillas, chico-me dice-Acuardate que esta noche viene la muchachirta esa que te quiero presentar: no vas a seguir en la cama…o si

Me hago el grave para que no piense otra cosa.

-Compadre estoy embarcado. Me fgui a parar de la cama y por poco me caigo, tremendos mareos. Tengo que esperar a la enfermera a ver si puedo salir se aqui. Si me voy tremendo lio. Te acuerdas cuando te intoxicaste con el abono aquel y te llevaron al hospital?

Por suerte me acorde de la vez que el estuvo ingresado hasta con sueros porque casi se envenena, haciendose el barbaro sin ponerse la mascara para regar un abono supertoxico

-Ni me lo recuerdes hermano, que casi me voy directo pal' otro lao' por respirar aquello. Es verdad tremendo lio.

Por desgracia tengo que aguantarle a Napoles sus historias y, para colmo, al rato llegan Pepino y El bala, porque las clases se acabaron y vienen a hacer tiempo aqui como si fuera una visita al hospital.

Yo me pongo inquieto. No puedo seguir escribiendo, ni puedo levantarme , no vaya a ser que siga con el cuento de la chiquita o toquen la almohada y se caigan las hojas.

Me salva la campana porque la enfermera llega y saca a los tres del cuarto. Como ya es hora de la comida no les cae tan mal la expulsion .

Napoles se vuelve en la puerta y grita:

-Venimos mas tarde!-y en vez de un anuncio, parece una amenaza.

Salen y espero todavia para sacar las hojas. La enfermera esta buscando los medicamentos, parece que ahora le toca a ella revisarme.

-No te asustes, solo quiero ver la erupcion de la espalda y los brazos—mira cada roncha y las toca con la yema de los dedos-En cuanto amanezca tendras que ver a un medico. Necesitas un tratamiento mas fuerte. Se lo dices a la enfermera que entra a las siete de la noche, aunque se lo voy en una nota cuando me vaya.

Veo que tene un libro que le sobresale de la bata y le pregunto cual es.

-Te gusta leer poesia?Este es de Neruda-lo saca del bolsilloy me lo muestra-Veinte poemas de amor y una cancion desesperada. Mi preferido es el poema 20.

-Es el mas popular-respondo yo-pero a mi me gustan el 6 y el 12. Claro, es bueno el 20 y tambien el 15.

-Debes haberlos leido muchas veces para recordar lios numeros, o tal vez tengas muy buena memoria.

-Un poco de las dos cosas-respondo,mientras,ella tuerce los ojis con picardia y mira su reloj.

-Casi es hora de olvides tomarte la tableta de las ocho.

Pasa por las camas vacias y estira las sabanas para borrar las arrugas,y me dice al salir, guinando un ojos.

-Ah!puedes imitar a Neruda y escribir los versos mas tristes esta es dia 20.

Despues de que ella se va quedo algunis minutos para que la otra enfermera llegue hasta aqui, porque primero se dan un tiempo en la habitacion de al lado, contando instrumentos y medicamentos, ademas de contar los chismes del dia.

Yo,por mi parte, pienso en me la recuerda. El poema 15 viene a mi memoria _"Eres como la noche, callada y constelada./Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo"_Diera cualquier cosa por ir a verla esta noche. Hablar con ella me da mucha tranquilidad, y puedo respirar su olor, a yerba eso comprendo que ella me recuerda a una planta conocida, aunque ahora no recuerdo cual es.

Oigo que la enfermera se va y luego el ir y venir de la que ajetreo se interrumpe y me llega la voz de una muchacha dice que convencio a su amiga para venir a la enfermeria. El problema es que a la otra le cuesta trabajo dormirse a la hora del silencio. La amiga protesta, dice que ella siempre ha dormido pocoy no cree que eso sea algo malo pero todos le insisten en que no es normal. Cuando oigo la voz me paralizo …Es ella! Esa es su voz. Tengo que salir a verla . Me siento en la cama y busco la camisa para ir hasta alla con cualquier pretexto, aunque sea pedirle agua a la enfermera. Camino rapido porque ya oigo desear las buenas noches en el aire y tengo la mala suerte de llegar justo cuando la puerta se cierra detras de las muchachas. La enfermera me saluda y aunque llego hasta la puerta y la abro , solo alcanzo a ver dos sombras que desaparecen en las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

-Pense que era Angela-le digo a la enfermera, para disimular-pero al final era Jessica..no?-pregunto a ver si me dice el nombre de la visitante.

-Si supieras como al final no le di ningun medicamento, no anote su nombre.

Que mala suerte! Y para mayor desgracia esta enfermera es nueva asi que no puedo seguir preguntando. Haberla tenido tan cerca y no haber podido verla! No puedo creer en esa bobada del destino, pero todo conspira para que siga sin saber quien es. Lo peor es que hoy no puedo ir a nuestra cita. Claro, seguro ella va y le gusta mas estar sola.

Para completar la noche llega la simpatica de Tanya, con sus garras por delante.

-Ay,mi amorcito en cuanto supe que estabas aqui vine a verte! Pensar qu estas tan solito y desamparado aqui.

-Hola-le contesto a su baboseria-pero no estoy solo ni desamparado. Estoy intoxicado, y que yo sepa, esa no es una enfermedad grave.

-Que dices? Cuando te intoxicas tienes envenenada la sangre. Ademas se te hincha todo por dentro , se cierra la garganta y no puedes respirar. En una novela que lei la protagonista se muere asfixiada.

Vaya,vaya a esta bruja nada mas le falta la escoba, pero yo se como hacerla rabiar.

-Mariela, no me habia fijado…se te esta cayendo el pelo? Cualquiera dice que ese tinte te hace mal..Por eso te pelaste tan corto?

Se pone roja como un tomate, di en el blanco pero se hace la desentendida.

-Que cosas tines!-se levanta el pelo con una mano-Este corte es el ultimo grito en Europa. Asi lo estan usando las modelos.

-Es una pena que no estemos en Europa, porque aqui se ve raro.

Antes de que responda abro la boca como un rinoceronte y no tapo el bostezo, con toda intencion.

-Chico! Nunca te habia visto tan mal educado-dice y hace una mueca ridicula.

-Lo siento, pero me inyectaron y estoy que me duermo. Los ojos se me cierran.

El mensaje le llega.

-Esta bien, me voy. Si al final, vine a hacerte compania y mira con lo que me sales.

Al poco rato siento que viene la enfermera y me hago el dormido mientra ella apaga la luz, oigo su taconeo hasta el edificio docente. Quien sera el profesor de guardia hoy? Es martes, asi que le toca a Carlos, el profesor de Matematicas. Es buena gente, habria que ver como reacciona si lo coge a uno fuera de la escuela. Voy a arriesgarme. Ir alla es la unica forma de encontrarme con ella. Con Luna Triste.

Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, pero parece que me demore mucho porque cuando voy a salir , alguien gira el picaporte. No me da tiempo a regresar a la cama. La enfermera me sorprende.

-Eh!Cuando fui a verte estabas dormido. Acaso te sientes mal?

Que mala suerte, invento al instante.

-No se preocupe es que tengo sed.

_**BELLA POV**_

He llegado y no veo ninguna hoja en el candado . No ha venido. Arranco una ramita y la cuelgo, por si viene . Hoy no me puedo quedar mucho porque ayer Rosalie me cogio entrando y le tuve que inventar tremendo cuento, ella me miro con ojos de no creerme pero no dijo nada.

Pienso en el, de verdad resulta incomodo no poder hacerlo con un nombre pero es mejor asi.

La leyenda del verdadero merlin es mi favorita. A veces me fascino con los personajes y es como si me enamorara, solo que en este caso es diferente, porque se supondria que otros como el rey Arturo deberian de llamarme mas la atencion. No es asi y yo se porque Merlin es mas inteligente, y yo siempre he tenido debilidad por los muchachos inteligentes.

De pronto reacciono, Cuanto tiempo llevare aqui? Creo que es mu tarde y no va a venir. Mejor me voy para el dormitorio. Ya me extranaba a mi que se prestara par este juego. Estaba ilusionada pensando que el vendria.

Regreso despacio, tadavia creo que hay alguna esperanza y voy a verlo venir . Cuando estoy subiendo las escaleras alguien me llama.

-Alumna!

Me quedo helada, debe ser el profesor de guardia

-Digame-consigo contestar muerta de miedo

-Puede explicar que hace a estas horas fuera del dormitorio?

El esta en los bajos de la escalera y yo algo mas arriba, justo en el descaso del segundo piso. Le respondo con una voz de muerte que ni yo misma reconozco, el por supuesto no me oye.

-Que dice? Hable mas alto por favor

- Que tengo mareos y Sali a coger aire-le contesto, ya con dificultad y sintiendo mareos de verdad, pensando en la comision disciplinaria, en mi mama, en …

Empiezo a ver sombras y me siento caer . Abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es la cara del profesor Carlos que trata de levantarme del piso, asustado.

-Pero si se sentia tan mal..Por que no fue a la enfermeria?Se imagina que le hubiera pasado sola, aqui en la escalera?

Todavia no entiendo bien que ha pasado y pregunto

-Que me ha pasado?

se ha desmayado-Responde el –recuperandose del susto-Por suerte estaba yo aqui, puede caminar?

Respondo que si con la cabeza, sin hablar. Tremendo espectaculo, asi que desmayo y todo. El profe me aguanta por un brazo, parece que todavia teme que vuelva a caerme.

-Vamos a buscar a la enfermera.

Llegamos a la enfermeria y el toca suave, llamando a la enfermera por su nombre. Ella se demora, se ve que acabamos de despertarla. Me toca la frente y acerca el equipo para tomarme la presion.

-Debe ser falta de sueño profe, porque tiene la presion muy baja, de todas formas seria mejor si se queda aqui.

Me entra panico. Esto me huele a hospital

-No se preocupe, ya me siento mejor.

El profesor me mira indeciso.

-Seuro que estas bien?-pregunta

-Si, ya me siento bien.

-Usted la puede acompanar hasta el dormitorio-pregunta entonces a la enfermera.

-Claro-responde ella.

Por suerte nadie se despierta cuando entro. No voy a poder salir dentro de varias noches, ni ningun martes tampoco. Hoy estuve cerca de desastre.

-Oye,por que te trajo la enfermera?

Bajo los efectos del medicamento no identifico la voz y trato de levantarme, pero nada mas levanto la mitad del cuerpo y vuelvo a caer en la cama, como un saco de papas.

-Pero si estas que no puedes levantarte-ahora, con esa expresion reconozco a Alice debi suoner que se levantaria.

-Me sentia muy mal Ali, creo que era la presion, o eso medijo la enfermera.

No le digo la verdad, no quiero preocuparla. Ademas Alice es un poco chismosa y no dejaria de hacerme preguntas.

-Como estas ahoa?-pregunta preocupada.

-No se. me pesan los parpados y estoy muy debil

-Tomaste algo?

-Si, algo que me dieron en la enfermeria

-Y tu ni preguntas. Pueden envenenarte y tu no te das ni por enterada. Bien pudieras saber al menos que tomaste.

-Alice, me sentia tan mal que no se me ocurrio preguntar. No seas exagerada nadie va a

envenenarme.

-Es una forma de habla, claro que no va a hacerte dano, pero pudiera..Y si es un medicamento que te hace reaccion?

-Tranquila, no soy alergicatengo buena salud y tu lo sabes.

-Esta bien duermete, me voy a quedar hasta que lo hagas.

Es de madrugada y se recuesta en el ventanal,porque aqui no hay sillas, a velar mi sueño unos instantes, mientras siento que estoy durmiendome oigo el chasquido que hacen sus uñas, sin saber de donde viene esa mania de Alice, se convierte la misma en una cancion de cuna, y me rindo al mundo de los sueños, llena de paz


End file.
